Origins
by Skye Niall
Summary: Rhan is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and has suffered a very traumatic summer. Who is the person to help her get over her losses, non other than the greasy haired, stiff necked Professor Snape. SS/OC in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Origins  
  
Rhan bid good night to Hermione and turned round the corner to her street, her arms laden with multi coloured shopping bags bursting with new clothes, equipment and books for the oncoming school year. It was to be her seventh and last year at Hogwarts and Rhan couldn't wait for the holidays to finish. It was not that she was a school lover, like her good friend Hermione; it was just a relief to be free from the fears and horrors of her family life. It gave her a chance to drown herself in her work.  
  
The world around her was sleeping, an occasional dustbin lid would rattle and an owl would hoot. Apart from that nothing disturbed the slumbering world. Stars overhead twinkled and an eerie full moon shone down on her bathing her in moonlight. As Rhan approached her house, screams and yells wafted out through an open window in the living room.  
  
Straightening her shoulders and trying to ignore the screams of her mother, she pushed open the front door and walked in. Resting her bags on the stairs, Rhan's father stormed out of the living room door his face a livid purple. She could see the beads of sweat on his forehead, and noticed his dilated pupils. Rhan stared straight into his eyes, knowing from experience what was coming.  
  
"Where have you been?" He demanded raising his hands above his head causing Rhan to flinch.  
  
"I went shopping to get my school stuff and then went round Hermione's house for a pizza." Rhan said rather quietly but refusing to break eye contact with her father.  
  
"Why did you not come home for dinner?"  
  
Rhan said nothing.  
  
"Answer me, god damn you!" He shouted.  
  
"Because I can't stand you," Rhan whispered looking away.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" He said shouting at her. "How dare you say such a thing to me?!"  
  
Rhan muttered something along the lines of an apology. In her mind, she was yelling at him, punching him, causing him some of the pain he had inflicted her herself and her mother.  
  
"You ungrateful little whore,"  
  
He spat the words at her, each syllable reverberating off the walls and bouncing back at her. Her father raised his hand and struck her hard across her face. Rhan whimpered and clutched the side of her skull.  
  
"Don't, Gary." Her mother said grasping the living room door frame for support.  
  
Rhan looked up at her and took in a sharp breath. Her beautiful mother's pearly skin was covered in blood; her delicate face was mangled and disfigured. Her pink lips split and bleeding.  
  
"You stay out of this Elena!" Her father said rearing round and looming over her mother's fragile form. He raised his hand curling it into a tight fist and her mother screamed as it made contact with her face. A loud crunch made Rhan shudder. She wanted to do something to help. Inside her emotions were in turmoil, there was nothing she could do. Tears threatened to overflow but she didn't want to give her father that satisfaction. He fed off it and became even harder, like a leech growing with each drop of blood it receives.  
  
She had once tried to call the police but her father had threatened to kill her and her mother if she did. Now she decided to take refuge in her room.  
  
Grabbing her bags, Rhan ran up the stairs two at a time. She pushed her chest of drawers in front of the door and then launched herself onto her bed where she allowed her tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She sobbed until there were no tears left.  
  
She glanced in the mirror at the side of her face. A purple bruise was beginning to form. Poking it gently sent a jabbing pain into her brain. She winced and took out her make up bag. Over the years she had become more used to covering up her bruises. She never wore short sleeved tops, or shorts. Carefully she added concealed until the bruise looked less serious and was hardly noticeable.  
  
Turing away her eyes caught two packed bags lying by the side of her bed. She bunged her school stuff into the luggage bags and looked around her unusually tidy and empty room. Her mother had told her to leave a few months ago, when things had gotten out of control. Rhan had refused to leave her mother with her father and had stayed. Her father had gotten more violent, lashing out for the smallest things. O  
  
Over the school holidays she would live round Hermione's house, seeking safety and the reassurance of a normal family life. Hermione's parents had suspected something was going on, but they had never voiced their queries. No one knew about it, not even Hermione.  
  
The noise had died down and silence was restored. Perhaps her father had stormed out of the house; she thought a glimmer of hope lighting up inside her. Pulling her chest of drawers slowly away from the door, Rhan crept downstairs. The house was dark apart from a crack of light which escaped from the sides of the living room door.  
  
Pushing the door open silently Rhan gasped at the scene before her eyes enfolded. Her father standing over her mother's lifeless body, his hands bloody. Light glinted off a sliver blade held in his hand.  
  
Hearing the gasp, her father turned around. The madness in his eyes bore into her own willing her to run away. Rhan turned and ran as fast as she could upstairs, stumbling on the way up. Her heart was hammering in her chest, like a snare drum. She wanted to cry, to mourn for her mother and be reassured that everything was going to be alright.  
  
Another part of her took over. Blocking her door with shaking hands she knew this was it, she had to go. A tear rolled down her face as she heard her father climb up the stairs shouting her name, his footsteps slow and deliberate. He was like a lion, taunting his trapped prey. She picked up her two bags and slung them over her shoulder. Taking her wand from her pocket she pushed open her bedroom window and began to climb down the drainpipe, slowly and carefully.  
  
Many a time had she snuck out of the house, down to the shops to meet up with her friends in the dead of night or when her parent's arguments had got particularly out of control. Her stomach was doing summersaults and her sweaty hands caused her grip on the smooth shiny surface to slip.  
  
Her father was now banging on the door, his shouts drifting down to her ears. She could not lodge the manic look in his eyes as he had turned on her, her mother's blood on his hands from her head.  
  
Jumping agilely from the end of the drain pipe Rhan ran into the night. She ran to the end of her street, letting her feet carry her as far away from her house and her father as possible. A strange state of calmness had now settled over her body like a white sheet calming her racing heart and clearing her head.  
  
She slumped on a wall a few streets away from her house to catch her breath and looked around. Panic started to leak in through the cool sheet of calmness. She couldn't stay here, her father has probably found out that she has gone now and was coming after her. She needed to get away fast. Her muggle bike was locked in the garage and her broom was still in her bedroom.  
  
As if on cue, the Knight Bus appeared with a loud pop! Rhan blinked at the bright lights and the panic faded slightly. A Conductor dressed in a dazzling deep purple uniform stepped down and picked up her bags. Hauling them onto the Knight bus, he gave her a hand on and greeted her warmly.  
  
"Where would you like to go tonight, miss?" The conductor, a man in his late seventies asked her in a kind voice.  
  
"How much would it be to get to Hogwarts?" The conductor gave her a strange look before replying.  
  
"Thirteen Sickles, Fifteen if you want a beverage, Eighteen for a toothbrush and flannel available in an array of colours."  
  
Rhan smiled and rummaged in her bag. Pulling out thirteen sickles she turned down the beverage.  
  
He took the coins with a smile, placing them in his pocket and led her up to the first floor and guided her to a bed. The floor was empty apart from a shaggy looking wizard asleep in one of the far beds.  
  
"Why are you going to Hogwarts in the middle of the summer?" He asked curiously.  
  
"I have an, er, apprenticeship with Professor McGonagall and she wanted me to start more or less straight away," Rhan was surprised at how easily the lie slipped out and at how convincing it sounded.  
  
"You'll be there in three stops." He said with another kind smile.  
  
With that the conductor stood up and walked back down to the ground floor. The beds skidded across the floor as the Knight Bus disappeared from her street with a pop and reappeared speeding through country lanes.  
  
Rhan led down on the bed and tried to sleep but she couldn't, vivid visions of her mother were floating around in her head.  
  
"Here we go, miss. Hogwarts," The conductor said kindly helping her off the Knight Bus and putting her bags on the ground next to her.  
  
"Hope your apprenticeship goes well," He said smiling warmly. With a loud pop the bus had disappeared again leaving Rhan alone at the gates to Hogwarts at about 3 o'clock in the morning.  
  
Rubbing her arms more for reassurance than for warmth, she picked up her bags and made her way up to the gates. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Disclaimer - I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters apart from Rhan. I hoped you enjoyed the last chapter. Here's the next. Enjoy!  
  
Severus Snape turned over onto his side with a grumble. The thoughts running through is head was enough to keep anyone awake. Refusing to open his eyes and admit defeat he pulled his black bed sheets up over his head and waited. Nothing happened. He was still as awake as a woodlice being fed caffeine.  
  
Growling he threw off his bedcovers and glanced at his clock, glowing dully into the darkness.  
  
3:15! He thought irritated. Perhaps a walk around the castle would tire his restless mind. Climbing out of bed he pulled on a pair of black robes and ran a finger through his messy hair.  
  
He walked through his rooms and out of the dungeons making his way up towards the Great Hall slowly. The lights had burnt low, casting looming shadows in every corner, flickering and wheezing, dying as they finally burnt out.  
  
The castle was unusually quiet over the holidays; even Filch and Mrs Norris were not patrolling the corridors as they were during the school year. Only a few students remained over the summer. The only noise made was the clicking of Snape's black polished shoes as they made rhythmic, regular contact with the stone floor.  
  
Walking out towards the main doors and up the stair case, a noise behind him caused him to spin around, robes flying dramatically. The doors to the school had opened up and standing there shivering slightly was a short feminine pupil. He could only make out the silhouette of the person, and could see that she was carrying two bags over her shoulders.  
  
The girl walked in slowly, appearing not to have seen him and closed the doors. She stood still for a moment and Snape could make out her shoulders shaking slightly. A small sob escaped from the girl and Severus made his way down the stairs and towards the girl.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice cold but slightly curious.  
  
"P-Professor Snape, sir," Rhan said quietly, looking up, her dark hair falling over her face.  
  
"Ms Mackenzie, What are you doing at school at three fifteen in the morning?"  
  
"I-I M-my," Was all she could say before breaking down into sobs. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest. Snape looked down at the girl and gingerly patted her shoulder.  
  
"I think I should take you to see Professor Dumbledore," Snape said feeling rather uncomfortable with this situation.  
  
She nodded and sniffed. She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Thank you," She whispered. Snape watched her as she turned and bent down to pick up one of her bags. His eyes found a dark shade on her cheek. Cupping her face he brought her closer to one of the lamps.  
  
In the light, Snape could see it was a large and painful looking bruise which had tried to be covered up. He could see streaks of some sort of make up over it, obviously where she had been crying.  
  
Rhan turned away casting her eyes to the floor. Opening his mouth to say something, Severus decided otherwise and took charge of the other bag slinging it over his shoulder. He set a fast pace as he led her away down a wing she had never knew existed. They walked in silence, only the occasional sniff reminded Snape that she was still there, walking in his shadow.  
  
If Rhan was not so upset she would have been intrigued by the decoration and unusual look of the walls and a number of doors which led off of them in contrast to the rest of the castle. He stopped outside a wooden door with a golden phoenix on and knocked three times.  
  
Rhan could hear grumbling coming from the other side of the door, a grunt as Dumbledore fell over something and eventually the door being opened.  
  
"Severus, what in Merlin's name are you doing waking me at this hour?" He asked yawning, and shoving his night cap with a pom-pom on the end out of his face.  
  
"I have found a lost rather upset student wandering into the castle. I think it might be in you interests if you deal with her," He said coolly before turning his back and striding off down the corridor back to his bed.  
  
"Ah, Rhan." Albus said, seeming to wake up a little more "Come in, come in." He invited her in with a wave of his hand. With a flick of his wrists the lights were on but doused slightly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Snape strode back to his rooms, slammed the door to the dungeons and stalked into his rooms. Instead of going straight to his bed, he sat in a comfy armchair facing the fire. Lighting the fire with a flick of his wrist and a muttered word, Snape stared into the orange and red flames as they rose up the chimney.  
  
Instead of his mind being clear after the walk, he had gathered other thoughts which irritated him but intrigued him at the same time. What was Rhan doing in the caste in the middle of the summer and in the middle of the night? Why was she so upset?  
  
Well, obviously she has had a fall out of some sort with her family. His logical side thought. But why come here, instead of staying with one of her giggling friends like Granger?  
  
Snape sighed and immediately regretted storming off after he had taken her to see Dumbledore. There was no way he could sleep now, but what choice had he? Still he didn't move from the armchair. Something strange had come over him for that brief period of time when Rhan was crying against his chest. A feeling which confused him. He wanted to protect her; he wanted to stop her crying. Shaking his head, he thought back to anything else which may help him work out why she was there.  
  
The bruise? He thought. That must have something to do with it, and the way she tried to cover it up.  
  
Severus, would you mind coming to my rooms immediately. Dumbledore's voice echoed around the room. Springing out of his chair, Snape walked briskly out of the room and towards Dumbledore's.  
  
Opening the door, he found Rhan sitting on Dumbledore's bed, munching on a chocolate frog. Her eyes were red and puffy and were focusing on a rather interesting spot on the carpet. In the better light, Snape could see the bruise; it was a deep purple colour with flecks of yellow. He couldn't take his eyes off it.  
  
"Severus, would you mind escorting Rhan to one of the student summer rooms." Snape looked at Albus and then nodded.  
  
Snape picked up one of her bags and waited for Rhan to stand up and pick up the other one. Walking slower this time, Snape allowed himself to study Rhan. Her shoulders were drooped and he could see that she was still crying. He rested a hand on her shoulder, she acknowledged him.  
  
"Don't worry," Her voice was barely audible. "I'm ok,"  
  
That was the most outrageous thing that he had every heard anyone say. About to say so, he closed his mouth and bit down on the reply. It would do no good. Stopping outside one of the empty student rooms, Snape muttered the password, Flamencio and a portrait of a skinny pale man snorted and grumbled before he swung forward allowing entrance to the room.  
  
Snape waved his hand and the lights appeared.  
  
"Here you go, Ms Mackenzie. Your rooms."  
  
Rhan said nothing, not even acknowledging. She just stared into the room and broke down into tears again. Snape walked in and put the bag down by a dark wooden desk. He led her to the bed and she sat down, resting her head in her hands.  
  
Snape hugged her shoulders briefly, unsure about what to do. Rhan rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, as an attempt to stop the flow of tears. Severus rested his arm on her back and rubbed his hand up and down as an effort to reassure her.  
  
Rhan's sobs stopped. In his arms, she felt safe. Her father wasn't going to hurt her whilst he was here. Snape stood up to go.  
  
"Don't leave me," Snape turned round to face Rhan and looked at her having trouble hiding his surprise behind his emotionless mask. "Please," She whispered.  
  
Snape said nothing but sat down on the bed next to her. He allowed Rhan to rest her head on his chest again and he hugged her. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Snape noticed the steady rise and fall of her chest and cease of tears which only meant one thing - she was asleep.  
  
Laying her down on her bed and drawing a blanket over her, Snape sat in a chair by the fire and watched her as she slept, mesmerized by the beauty of this girl. 


	3. Chapter 3

Rhan rose from a deep dreamless sleep. As she slowly rose back into consciousness, the memories of the past night came flooding back into her mind. Her mother!  
  
Her sense of touch returned. The soft crisp sheets around her and the unusually soft mattress caused her to panic. Where was she? How was her mother? Where was her father? Dozens of thoughts pounded her head at the same time, making no sense and causing her head to pound slightly under the weight.  
  
Pushing herself up quickly with a sharp intake of breath, she forced open her eyes and black blurs filled her vision. There was a rustle of robes and a pair of strong arms clamped onto her shoulders, pushing her back down. Rhan screamed, shocked at this sudden action, her mind jumping to all sorts of conclusions.  
  
The sudden impact of arms on her body cleared any remaining sleepiness she had from her brain. Now wide awake, although only being able to see shadows through the darkness, she raised her arms and fought against her captor, digging her nails into the pale skin of their arms, desperately trying to free herself from these two weights keeping her pinned to the bed. Clawing down these arms again and again, she felt the muscles underneath her prying fingers tense.  
  
Severus clenched his jaw as she dug her nails deep into his skin. *If I had known she was going to be this much hassle, I would have left her be!* He thought angrily. *Yeah, right. Just like you were going to leave her last night?* His mind argued. Shaking his head at his own folly he concentrated on calming her down.  
  
"Rhan."A deep voice filled her hearing. "Rhan relax, it's Severus." Rhan stopped for a moment as she allowed these words to sink in. Severus? She thought dropping her arms. It couldn't be! Where were the harsh cold sinister words? The voice dripping with sarcasm and mocking?  
  
She lay still, silently trusting the voice and felt one of the arms being removed from her shoulders. Bright sunlight filled the room as the thick curtains were magically opened.  
  
Blinking a few times, Rhan focused on the man holding her down. It was indeed non other than Severus Snape, her Potions Master. Her eyes flashed down to his arms and saw small streams of blood trickling down his arms. She blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry, I thought you were-" She stopped mid sentence and shook her head. *My father* She thought. "Someone else." Her voice was barely above a whisper. *The one man who I respected and looked up at. The one man who had.*  
  
Rhan closed her eyes and refused to think of the next three words. The three words which would mean admitting what she saw last night was true. If she didn't admit them, if she didn't believe them, then there was a chance that her mother might be alive, that everything last night was all just a horrible nightmare regardless of where she was or who she was with.  
  
She pulled the covers back over her head, blocking out the light, blocking out the truth. *It did not happen* She thought, despite the memories of talking to Dumbledore, watching him talk as the bobble on the end of his night cap bounced. *It wasn't true, it didn't happen* She refused to believe it regardless of the picture she could not wipe from her mind.  
  
Snape making quite sure that Rhan was not going to jump up and attack him again, released his other arm and returned to his chair in silence, contemplating what she had just said. He rubbed his arms and wiped the blood onto his black robes.  
  
Rhan giggled, after all that had happened last night she couldn't help but giggle at Dumbledore's stupid nightcap. It was a strained giggle at that, but it was a giggle, enough of a giggle to make Severus give her a worried look.  
  
Pushing away the heavy covers, Rhan picked up her bag and opened a door which she presumed lead to the bathroom, ignoring her professor. The way he had acted around him confused her. Turning on the shower she pulled off last nights clothes and slipped under the cool water.  
  
Closing her eyes she let the water run over her, cleansing her entire body, washing away the dirt and all her thoughts with it. Stepping out from the shower, the coolness of the air hit her and enveloped her. This encased her heart; it cooled her mind and her emotions. She would wear this coldness, she would show her father.  
  
She wrapped a towel around her body decisively, refusing to look at her reflection in the full-sized mirror. She couldn't face the twisting scars and crisscrossing cuts, not this morning.  
  
Pulling on a long-sleeved shirt and trousers, she ran a shaking hand through her hair. A single tear rolled down her cheek, alone and solitary, just like her.  
  
Severus stood up as she walked back in, giving her a serious look. She stared at the floor, not being able to bring herself to look into his eyes.  
  
"Are you ok?" His voice was soft yet still managed to penetrate through the silence between them like a knife.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked, as if deliberately trying to change the subject. Severus looked at her for a moment, deciding whether or not it was wise to keep inquiring about her well being.  
  
"Just after nine,"  
  
Rhan nodded and walked over to the door. Gripping the door handle, half of her wanted to scurry under the bed sheets and hide away from the light, away from Professor Snape's searching eyes and most of all away from her father. She hated this part of her, yet it beckoned to her.  
  
The other half of her wanted to run screaming out into the world and find her father. She wanted to hit him, punch him, and cause him the pain he had caused her and her mother. She wanted to kill him yet she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be right. This infuriated her. She longed for the long summer nights when her father would take her into his strong arms and read to her. She craved the security and safety she used to feel whilst she was with him. Before the alcohol, before the shouting and screaming, before the fighting and the thrashing.  
  
Lowering her head for a brief moment, Rhan felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and looked up at Snape. The vision of him blurred as she felt her eyes fill with tears. Blinking them away, she cast her vision to the floor. A cool draft hit her face and reminded her of that decisive moment in the bathroom. Avoiding Snape's eyes, she turned and opened the door, pushed the painting open and walked down the hall.  
  
She pushed open the doors to the Great Hall and walked in. As usual during the holidays, the house tables had vanished and in their place stood a single table.  
  
Already seated around it, was Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a few other students she didn't recognise. The conversations had stopped and everyone had turned to look at the latecomers.  
  
Rhan could see the surprise on Dumbledore's face and that gave her a spark of confidence. Dumbledore searched out her eyes, and Rhan met his with a steady gaze almost daring him to say something. He said nothing only pulled out two seats next to him which she and Snape took.  
  
Food appeared on her plate but she just pushed most of it around. Suddenly her hunger had vanished and she was left with the staring faces of the students and teachers around her.  
  
"Rhan," Professor McGonagall said, "When did you arrive?"  
  
Rhan looked up at her, "Last night," She said coolly, with an emotionless face to rival Snape's.  
  
McGonagall nodded shocked at the coldness Rhan have emitted. The idle chit chat had started up again and people continued to make polite conversation with her. The only person not striking up conversation was Snape. *No difference there* she thought as she poked at a fried egg.  
  
The noise filled the room. It was so normal, so unaffected by what happened last night. Her face screwed up, as she concentrated hard on not to cry.  
  
"Ms Mackenzie, I had a delivery yesterday morning. I was wondering whether you would help me sort it out." Professor Snape asked stiffly.  
  
Rhan glanced up and accepted quickly, her voice shaking slightly.  
  
"When ever you are ready," He said, his voice cold.  
  
Rhan pushed away her plate and they both rose and left the Great Hall. Once walking briskly along to corridors down into the dungeons, Rhan stopped abruptly causing Severus to halt as well.  
  
"What is it Ms Mackenzie?" He asked seeming impatient.  
  
"Thank you," 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to review my story. It's appreciated!  
  
Rhan spent the rest of the morning helping the Potions Professor unpack the three boxes of potions ingredients. The chill air in the dungeons felt like an escape from the normality of life upstairs. Here amongst the cold, slimy grey stones and the cold drafts, she felt cushioned, away from reality.  
  
Digging her hand deep into one of the boxes she pulled out a large jar with what looked like purple goo inside and checked it off on a long A4 list before placing it on a desk along with other jars that had been checked. Picking up another one, she let her mind wander.  
  
*  
  
Rhan sat at the dinning room table. Her father was sitting opposite her and her mother was bringing their evening meal in. He was glaring at her with those dark, hollowed eyes. She glanced at him but couldn't hold the gaze for long.  
  
Her mother walked in shaking slightly, her left eye was black and puffy. She placed her father's meal in front of him and accidentally caught her skinny wrist on his glass of red wine, spilling it all over the white table cloth and onto his lap.  
  
"You clumsy bitch!" He said pushing away from the table.  
  
Her mother was apologising hurriedly trying to mop it up with the corner of the table cloth. Sensing what was coming next; Rhan stood up quickly and hurried into the kitchen fetching a cloth. She paused for a moment hearing her mother scream.  
  
She walked back into the room refusing to look at either of them. She stared at the wine and mopped it up. Amongst the red wine was another substance - her mother's blood. Rhan dropped the cloth and ran out of the room, only to be struck on the back of the head by her father's fist.  
  
*  
  
Rhan screamed. The glass jar she was holding slid from her grasp and smashed on the floor, glass fragments flying everywhere. She felt a hand on her shoulder and spun around lifting her hand. A loud slap echoed around the room.  
  
Severus stood completely still. Rhan lowered her hand and watched as a red hand mark appeared on the side of pale skinned face. *See what you get for your hassles?* He thought to himself. * It was a good slap though,* He found himself admitting.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Rhan said, staring at Severus' emotionless face. "I thought you were someone else," She whispered. Why do I keep saying that to him? Rhan thought annoyed.  
  
Snape called the dustpan and brush, catching it deftly before starting to clear up the shards. Rhan was apologising hurriedly waiting for the yell, picking up glass shards ignoring the fact that they were slicing into her palm. The yell never came.  
  
"Rhan, stop." Snape said, placing a hand over hers. His voice was shaking slightly. She stopped under this soft touch and looked up at him. He noticed that she was shaking violently.  
  
"I'm so sorry," She said frightened.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said calmly sweeping up the glass and the contents of the jar with a quick sweep and a blur of black robes. He stood up and with a quick flick of the wand the rubbish was gone. She glanced at her palms and wiped the blood on her robes. Her palms began to throb slightly.  
  
Rhan leant against the wall. Sliding down it she brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face, wrapping her arms around her legs. Closing her eyes, she listened to the clear cut sound of Snape's steps, who walked and put the dustpan back in the stock room. She could then feel him stop in front of her, his eyes boring into the back of her head.  
  
He crouched next to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm. She leant into him, resting her head on his shoulder. Snape brought his arm around her and pulled her tightly into his chest. He had wanted to ask her what was going on, but wasn't sure whether it was right, him prodding into her life like that. It was a while before either of them broke the silence.  
  
"It was my father," She said shocked, her voice echoing around the room. Snape looked at Rhan, her dark hair curtaining her face. It was impossible to read, but he was sure that he head heard a bit of bitterness and hate in her voice.  
  
The silence resumed again, neither of them knowing quite what to say, or how to say it.  
  
"He used to hurt my mother and me," She whispered.  
  
At first, Snape was unsure whether he had heard that last comment. The silent tears flowing down her cheeks seemed to confirm it.  
  
"Ah Rhan," He said, pulling her closer, his voice gentle. Rhan closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the regular heartbeat beneath her. It seemed to steady her.  
  
Snape glanced down at her bleeding palms.  
  
"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No thanks, I've had worse."  
  
A bell rang over head, signalling lunch. Neither of them moved. After a while, Rhan pushed herself off Snape and stood up, a rush of embarrassment showing on the colouring of her cheeks.  
  
Snape pulled himself up and watched as Rhan walked back over to her box and began to busy herself with the rest of the delivery.  
  
There was a silence and a sigh. "Rhan," Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She asked her eyes fixed on the purple goo, sitting on the desk.  
  
"Look at me when I am talking to you," He said softly.  
  
Rhan raised her eyes to his. She couldn't help flinching at them, they reminded her so much of her father's, but she held her gaze, her hands shaking slightly as she held one of the glass jars.  
  
"Would you like something to eat? It's half past one."  
  
"No, thank you, sir. If you don't mind, once I have finished this box I would like to go."  
  
"That's fine." Snape said turning back towards his delivery. Rhan continued to look at him for a moment then turned back and finished off checking the last of the delivery.  
  
With a quiet goodbye she left the dungeons and made her way through the school heading for her room. Why had he stayed with her last night? Why had he helped her? She was a Gryffindor! It went against all of his principles! She shook her head slightly and walked along the corridors to her rooms.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After Rhan had gone, Snape walked into his rooms and sunk down into a chair. He raised a hand to his head and rested it there.  
  
*What are you doing you fool?* He thought.*Why are you taking it into your hands to care for her? She's not even in your bloody house! She's in Gryffindor!*  
  
-You care for her, don't you?- The other side of him argued.  
  
*Yeah, right. Look at her! She's a student! I am just looking out for her.*  
  
-You can relate to her, you know what she's going through- His other half whispered.  
  
*Oh come on! She appeared at 3:00 in the morning! Oh yes I can relate to her, I often appear at strange times in the night and scare everyone shitless!*  
  
-You know what I mean-  
  
Snape grunted and pulled out a book, attempting to submerge himself in a particularly complicated potions recipe. As many times as his eyes swept over the same sentence that he was concentrating on, though, Snape found he was unable to comprehend its meaning.  
  
Throwing the book across the room, he walked back into the office and began to stack the jars rather fiercely causing a few of them to wobble.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rhan bypassed her room and headed for the school grounds. The peacefulness of the grounds had never failed in settling Rhan's mind. Sitting with her back against a particularly ancient oak tree near the lake she closed her eyes and allowed the sun's rays to warm her face.  
  
She wished that Hermione was with her. Perhaps she could send her an owl, explaining where she was. A pang of sadness stuck Rhan's heart. She had left Eira, her snowy owl, at home. Well, she was out hunting when she had left. Perhaps there's a chance that she will find me? Rhan thought hopefully.  
  
Deciding to send Hermione a note, Rhan made her way to her rooms and pulled out a piece of parchment and ink. She explained that she was at Hogwarts and was fine. Walking up to the Owlery, she chose a tawny owl and tied the piece of parchment to its leg and watched as it flew out of the window and out of view.  
  
A pain suddenly hit Rhan in the back of her head. She screamed and her vision blurred.  
  
* Rhan suddenly found herself in a grey room. There were no walls, or windows. A light was coming from somewhere on the ceiling, casting a yellowish glow around the room. Shadows flickered in the corners. Turning around, there was no way of escaping. Taking a few steps forward, a figure appeared from the darkness. He was clothed in black robes, hemmed in silver. A hood covered his face, and long sleeves covered his hands.  
  
He approached her, reaching out an arm. As the arm extended, the robes slid up his arm slightly to reveal a silvery mark on his arm, a dark mark. Rhan shrank back, recognising the huge hand, his knuckles splattered in blood.  
  
"My daughter," The cold voice said.  
  
He stepped forward and took his wand form his robes and pointed it at Rhan.  
  
She stepped backwards, shaking in fear when something cold and hard hit her back. She was cornered against a wall.  
  
The figure stepped closer to her. His face was so close to hers, she could feel his cold breath on her face. Rhan recognised the familiar taste of alcohol on his breath, making her stomach churn.  
  
"I will find you," He whispered as he receded into the shadows. * 


	5. Chapter 5

Overhead, the bell rang calling everyone to the Great Hall for their evening meal. Snape groaned and pushed himself up from his armchair where he had fallen asleep. He pulled on his boots and walked slowly out of his room, making his way up towards the Great Hall at a shockingly slow pace.  
  
As usual he was the last to enter the Hall and sat down next to McGonagall. To his slight surprise, he found that Rhan was not seated at the meal. Neither was Mr Longbottom.  
  
Food appeared on his plate and he toyed with a chicken leg before taking a bite and ignoring everyone around him - his usual tack-tic. He speared one of his potatoes rather viscously, and lifted the fork to his mouth.  
  
The Great Hall doors burst open and standing in the middle was a rather flustered looking Neville Longbottom.  
  
"S-sir.I-its Rhan," He said, with those words everything stopped and Dumbledore stood up, followed closely by Snape.  
  
"What's wrong with her, Neville?" Dumbledore asked with a calm air that infuriated Snape for some unknown reason.  
  
"She's been a-attacked," He said.  
  
"Where is she?" Snape demanded loudly. McGonagall looked at him through the corner of her eyes.  
  
"I-in the Owlery," He said quietly before fainting.  
  
Snape stood up and walked out of the Great hall with Dumbledore at his heels. He turned to corners automatically and nearly found himself running to arrive at the Owlery quicker.  
  
When he pushed open the door, he caught sight of her dark hair spread over the floor, amongst the bird droppings and straw, a small pool of blood by the side of her head and matted in her hair. He bent down and felt for a pulse. Picking her up effortlessly, he followed Dumbledore to the hospital wing.  
  
Dumbledore had alerted Poppy, who was standing there wringing her hands and ushered Snape and Dumbledore into the hospital wing. She glanced up at Rhan and ordered Snape to put down on the nearest bed, whilst she ran into her office and scurried out with an armful of different bottles and bandages.  
  
She ordered Snape and Dumbledore out of the room. Snape opened his mouth to protest but was silenced by a look from those electric blue eyes. Instead he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
Seating himself on a chair in the room adjoining the hospital wing he began picking rather violently at the fraying arm of the chair, pulling out the weaved threads. Dumbledore sat opposite him and watched him for a moment in silence.  
  
*What has gotten into you man?* He thought.  
  
"Severus, what is wrong?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Nothing," He said somewhat childishly and continued killing the arm of the chair.  
  
"You are worried about her aren't you?" Dumbledore said softly.  
  
Severus immediately stopped and glared at a pair of twinkling blue eyes. He grumbled something under his breath.  
  
"You are allowed to be you know," Albus smiling.  
  
"I don't have to listen to this," He replied, standing up and walking out of the room.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rhan opened her eyes slowly. An immediate throbbing in the back of her head started pounding. Wincing, she slid up three plump cushions and found herself in the hospital wing.  
  
Looking around, she saw a figure cloaked in black sitting in a chair next to her, sleeping, a book resting on his chest, his dark hair hanging over his face. She smiled at the figure and a warm tingling sensation filled her body.  
  
The world outside the hospital wing was drenched in darkness. She stared out of the window at the twinkling stars. A bright one shone down on her. Sliding out of bed, using the wall for support she walked unsteadily over to the window and gazed up at the stars.  
  
The brightest one twinkled down n her, radiating happiness. Her mother's words filled her head, 'Once I'm gone, look up at the stars, they will guide you. You will never be truly alone. In the darkest shadows of the world, there will be a light inside you that will never flicker and die. I will always watch over you, I will always love you.'  
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she rested a finger on the glass over that brightest star.  
  
"Mum," She whispered.  
  
Snape stirred from his slumber and glanced over at Rhan's bed. It was empty. Panic filled his mind; a sniff averted his gaze to the window. He stood up, placing his book on the table and walked over to her.  
  
"Professor," Rhan whispered.  
  
"Rhan," He said,  
  
"He's coming to get me," She said, her voice shaking.  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"He told me." Rhan said taking his hand in hers and holding it tight. "He's gonna kill me,"  
  
Snape blinked a few times and said the first thing that came into his mind. "I won't let him,"  
  
Rhan did a double take and stared at him for a moment. He turned his face away and shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You don't know how much that means to me," Rhan whispered. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"You'd best get some sleep, else Poppy wont be happy." Snape said.  
  
He stood up, dropping her hand, picked up his book and walked to the other end of the room.  
  
Severus walked out of the hospital wing shaking. Rhan's words going round and round his head, you don't know how much that means to me. Did he mean something to her? She meant something to him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rhan was up and allowed out the next day. With no hesitation, she made her way down to the dungeons. Knocking of the Potion Master's office, a grumble came from the other side of the door and Rhan pushed it open.  
  
The professor was sitting at his desk up to his elbows in parchment, marking end of term examinations and homework.  
  
"Ah, Ms Mackenzie. What can I do for you?" He asked. *Why do you have to be so formal?* he thought. *Ah yes, I remember, you NEARLY KISSED HER!*  
  
"I was, err, wondering if there was anything I could, err, do to help?" She asked, looking around the office at the shelves full of an assortment of ingredients. One of Rhan's friend's was sure that he had seen human pickled eyeballs in there once before.  
  
"Well, no not really." He replied. *What are you doing you fool?* He thought. "Actually, you could go into the stock cupboard. There is a box full of pink jars. I think that there are about twelve of them. Bring them in here and I'll tell you what to do with them after that."  
  
Rhan nodded and walked through one of the doors into the stock cupboard. There were indeed twelve of the jars filled with a pink substance. She brought them through and placed them on a small table and unpacked them.  
  
"Now, we need to check to see if they are in date. If you open the lid, the substance should be soft and flexible. If it is not then it is out of date. Also if it smells like burnt toast, but it is still soft then put it in the pile as well."  
  
Rhan nodded and a companionable silence filled the office.  
  
"A traveller," Rhan said, "My father was." She said striking up conversation.  
  
"Oh," Snape replied shocked by the forwardness of what Rhan had just said. "Travel far?"  
  
"Yeah, he went around the world studying endangered animals for the ministry, then they sacked him,"  
  
"Oh," Severus repeated, really unsure about where this conversation was going.  
  
"That's when he turned to drink." Rhan said, her voice was beginning to shake.  
  
"You don't have to tell me this," Snape said stopping his marking and resting his elbows on the parchment, looking into her face.  
  
"Ma had to go out and get a job," She carried on as if she hadn't heard Snape's last comment.  
  
"Dad didn't like this, he felt she was trying to control the house, he thought that was his job. That's when the arguments began."  
  
Snape nodded, feeling like a bloody nodding dog on a car dashboard.  
  
"At first, they were just small tiffs but one night Dad hit ma," Rhan said, her voice breaking slightly.  
  
Snape stood up and walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off carrying on sorting through the jars.  
  
"I guess h-he liked it, coz he carried on. And then he started getting angry at me." She sniffed, but picked up another jar and poked it harshly with a finger. Finding it was in date she screwed the lid on and put it in one of the two piles. "For little things, like putting too much sugar in his tea or forgetting to buy his paper at the shops."  
  
Snape nodded. "He was obviously upset at loosing his job,"  
  
"You don't understand." Rhan whispered. "He *liked* it,"  
  
Severus looked at her for a moment. A tear dropped onto the desk and Rhan lifted up her top revealing her back to him. She could hear Snape gasp and she clamped her eyes shut.  
  
Snape gasped as he saw the scars twisting and crossing over her back. The smaller ones were a lighter pink, the longer deeper ones where a darker pink. A large gash trailed from her right shoulder blade down to the middle of her spine. He could see that it had gotten infected and fragments of glass glinted in the light at him. He ran a finger around it and Rhan winced.  
  
"A beer bottle," was all she needed to say.  
  
An image flashed before her eyes,  
  
*Her father shouting, her mum cowering in the corner by the couch clutching her face, blood seeping through her fingers. Her father was yelling at her to leave her mum alone, she would be fine and that she deserved it. Rhan ignored him and bent over her, trying to pry her fingers away from her face so that she could wrap a bandage around the cuts. A sudden crash, and searing pain running up and down her back causing her right arm to go numb. Alcohol stinging the cut, blood seeping through her top making it damp, her screams of pain together with her mother's weeping and her father's verbal abuse completed the memory.*  
  
"He done this to you," Snape whispered, anger bubbling up inside him.  
  
Rhan nodded. Snape pulled her round and embraced her tight careful not to hurt her scars and gashes. Rhan rested her head on his shoulder and cried.  
  
"You should get that one checked out," Snape whispered into her hair,  
  
"I know, but she'll ask questions."  
  
"You don't have to answer them," Severus replied. "Come on," He said.  
  
She allowed herself to be led out of the dungeons and up to the hospital wing fr the second time that day. 


	6. Chapter 6

Rhan walked into the Great Hall the next day, taking her usual seat next to Snape and Dumbledore.  
  
She greeted Snape quietly and watched as her plate was filled up with fried eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, fried bread and fried tomato. For the first time since she had arrived, she had an appetite. She picked up a fork and toyed with a piece of bacon before eating it, savouring its taste.  
  
A flutter of wings overhead raised everyone's eyes. The post had arrived. Among the tawny and barn owls, Rhan's heart lifted as she saw a blur of white. A pure white snowy owl plopped down by the side of Rhan's plate and goblet of orange juice.  
  
"Eira!" Rhan exclaimed, removing the piece of parchment form her leg and allowing her to eat the rest of her bacon. After gobbling the bacon, Eira gave Rhan an affectionate nip and flew off.  
  
Rhan glanced down at the piece of parchment. Everyone was looking at her. She gulped and tore the official looking seal. Unrolling the cream sheet with shaking hands she glanced through the emerald green writing and gasped. Shaking her head, she dropped the parchment and closed her eyes, resting her head in her hands. *So soon?* She thought.  
  
"Rhan?" McGonagall asked questioningly.  
  
Rhan stood up and ran out of the Great Hall. Snape pushed away to follow her but felt a firm hand on his shoulder. He sat back down very slowly and attacked his piece of toast taking slow deliberate bites, chewing it methodically and swallowing. He glared at Dumbledore and anyone else foolish enough to look at him. He pulled his newspaper out and with a snap began to read it, his face hidden.  
  
Curiosity and worry made it difficult to read the newspaper. Turning to the second page he almost dropped it in surprise. A picture of Elena Mackenzie's body covered the top half of the page along with a scowling Gary Mackenzie. He read the column.  
  
The body of Elena Mackenzie was found by a fisherman, washed up on the bank of the Thames River yesterday morning. Her body was so misshapen that the only way she could have been identified was by the DNA on one of her fractured teeth. Gary, husband to Elena Mackenzie, has been charged with murder and will be facing the Ministry of Magic on Friday 23rd August.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rhan ran out of the school and into the grounds. The sky was covered in grey fluffy clouds; a wind picked up and whipped at her loose dark hair. Rhan ran round to the lake and found a little alcove of boulders where she sat down, brought her knees up to her chest and cried. The clouds cried with her, showering the grounds in huge droplets of water, soaking Rhan through.  
  
*This is it.* She thought, *It was stupid of you to think that it would not come to this. Everyone would find out sooner or later.* It just seemed like a lot sooner than she had hoped.  
  
Rhan cried. Proper pain filled sobs causing her to shake and her head to cloud up. Tears streamed down her face soaking her T-shirt. Every time she could open her mouth, a horrible wailing sound would emerge filling the air around her. She coughed and spluttered when she tried to cease the tears. A lump formed in her chest like a solid black stone resting there.  
  
For hours she sat there, alone, sobbing her heart out, mourning for her mother. She could gradually feel herself grow tired, her tears trickling down her face, yawns emerging instead of sobs. Her eyelids grew heavy and she slept.  
  
Her dreams were ridden with her mother. Memories of when she used to tuck her up in bed, read her stories, hold her when she cried, kissed her better when she hurt herself. She found her mother being swept up in a huge hurricane streaked with red. Rhan reached out her hand and grabbed her, but slowly her grip failed her and she watched as her mother disappeared completely. The hurricane slowly shrank and in its place stood her father, looming over her, robed in black, holding his wand over her, an evil smile playing on his lips.  
  
She woke with a start. Her back was stiff. The wind had died and a fine drizzle coated the air and grounds. Pushing herself up with a groan she wiped her eyes and made her way back up to the castle shivering.  
  
She climbed the deserted stairs up to her room, leaving a trail of water behind. Her clothes stuck to the outline of her body, and her hair hung in rat-tails down the side of her face. She whispered the password to her room and walked in, a cloud of heat hitting her, causing her to shiver.  
  
She stripped down and changed clothes silently. Still she was shivering. Leaving her rooms she made her way down to the school's kitchens and stopped outside a portrait of a bowl of fruit. Tickling the pear, who squirmed and let out a giggle, she watched as the portrait lifted revealing the kitchens and a few dozen house elfs running about.  
  
One of them saw her and stopped at her.  
  
"What could Boggle do for you, miss?" The house elf asked, looking up innocently at her with those huge lamp-like emerald green eyes.  
  
"Could I have a warm drink?" She whispered.  
  
"Certainly, take a seat and Boggle will serve you,"  
  
"Thank you," She said quietly watching the house elf scuttle off.  
  
She looked around, kettles whistling and house elfs talking filled the huge expanse of the kitchens. She watched amazed as they scampered about doing their own thing, each knowing what the other was doing. At first it seemed like chaos, but as you watched them you saw that it was in fact a very organised chaos.  
  
Boggle scampered over to her. In his hands rested a silver tray with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate biscuits.  
  
"Here you go, miss." He said.  
  
"Thank you," She said and walked back to her rooms.  
  
Curling up under her duvet she held the mug in both her hands and felt as the heat given off warmed her fingers. She sipped it and sighed as the hot liquid slid down her throat, settling in her stomach.  
  
Placing the empty mug on her bedside table she curled up under her duvet. She had tried to show the world, but it had showed her. Now she would hide and burry herself from everyone. She pulled the covers up over her head and closed her eyes. She didn't have to go to the funeral. No one could make her.  
  
A few hours later saw Rhan still under her covers, allowing silent tears to run down her cheeks. A knock at her door shook Rhan from her trance like sleep. She made no move to answer it, just stared at it through a gap at the side of her covers.  
  
A knock and another and finally a muffled "Rhan?" could be heard.  
  
Rhan closed her eyes and said gingerly, "Who is it?"  
  
"Severus,"  
  
Silence filled the room as Snape waited impatiently on the other side of the door.  
  
"Come in," She said after a while.  
  
She listened as the door was opened and Snape walked in. He sat down on the side of the bed and looked at the bump in the covers. She popped her head out and looked at him. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy where she had been crying.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, and then stared at the mug on her bedside table.  
  
"They all know don't they?" She asked indicating the teachers and the students.  
  
Snape took his time before answering, "They are just concerned."  
  
*She is unaware of the column in the Daily Prophet* he thought. For a moment he didn't know what to do. *She has the right to know, but what would knowing do to her?*  
  
Rhan nodded, they all knew. "I have to go tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Why? Not because they are concerned?"  
  
"No, it's my mother's funeral." She said hoarsely.  
  
Snape nodded and pulled her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face into his robes. A smell of brandy, spices and soap filled her nose. She couldn't help but feel comforted by this.  
  
Lifting her head up slightly, she whispered, "Come with me?"  
  
Snape blinked a few times in shock and swallowed. "If you want me there,"  
  
"Thank you," was all she said before she rested her head on his chest. She moved into his lap and sat there huddled up to him, his strong arms wrapped around her, protecting her.  
  
"Rhan, there's something I need to show you." Severus said reaching into his robes and pulling out the Daily Prophet. Rhan sat up and looked at him for a moment waiting for him to hand her the newspaper. He turned to the second page and handed it to her, his stomach tying itself in knots.  
  
She glanced through it, her face unreadable. Nodding she handed it back and huddled against him.  
  
*Everyone knows now.* Rhan thought. *Hermione, McGonagall, anyone who reads the Daily Prophet. All those eyes staring at her, smiling at her sympathetically, not knowing what to say to comfort her because they had not felt what she had felt. They would all know what her father done; they would all know that the same blood ran through her veins. The same blood that had killed her mother.*  
  
Snape stayed with Rhan that night, holding her and comforting her. He often found himself looking at her wishing he could take away all the pain she was feeling.  
  
He knew what she was going through; of course he would never tell her that. No one knew that, and that was the way it was going to stay. He had spent twenty five years burying the emotions Rhan was feeling now and he wasn't going to bring them back up. Not now, not after all those years. He felt his muscles tense for a moment, his teeth grind and his hands form fists. Blocking the images beginning to enter his head he physically made his muscles relax.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Rhan awoke the next day to find Snape's arms around her. She sighed and slid out of her bed. She turned and looked at him, so relaxed and at peace he looked, a slight smile on his lips. Rhan walked into the bathroom, washed and dressed. When she walked back in Snape was sitting in her armchair.  
  
"Can I use your shower?" He asked.  
  
"Sure, towels are in there on the left," She said. He smiled and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Seven minutes later they were walking down the corridors towards Dumbledore's office. Rhan was dressed in black linen trousers which flared slightly at the ankle, a black shaped top with long sleeves which flared covering her hands. On her feet she wore black boots. A small black tiara was placed on her head with a flimsy black muslin material over her face.  
  
Snape wore his usual black robes although they seemed smarter in a way which Rhan couldn't put her finger on. His hair was combed back into a ponytail at the base of his neck.  
  
They both walked into Dumbledore's office and he looked up at them. He had been expecting this day. In silence he embraced Rhan and then handed her a flowerpot full of floo power. She gave him a weary smile and took a handful. Tossing it into the fire, she shouted clearly the destination of the funeral and stepped in.  
  
The service lasted two and a half hours; it went like any funeral would be expected to. Tears were shed, goodbyes spoken and tissues crumpled. They had celebrated her life, laughed at the good times and remembered the happy memories.  
  
When they arrived back at Hogwarts, they took a walk around the grounds stopping under a tree. Unlike yesterday's downpour, the sun was shinning and the sky was cloudless. English weather, typical!  
  
Rhan gazed around the grounds, letting the sun's warmth lift her up. She turned to Snape.  
  
"Thank you for coming with me," She said.  
  
"That's ok." He said.  
  
She leant closer and let her lips brush gently against his. He stiffened up for a moment but then relaxed into the kiss, pulling her closer. Feeling her red plush lips against his cool ones was like fire and ice meeting, sending a whirlwind of emotions through both their bodies. 


End file.
